I Can't Lie, You're On My Mind
by FrenchCandy
Summary: Puck recroise Rachel à New York, 6 ans après la remise des diplômes. Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme il le voudrait... Ou comment Rachel Berry va faire de la vie de Noah Puckerman un "enfer" sans même le savoir.


_Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas (encore ?)._

**AN: **Ca fait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas publié sur ... J'avoue que cette année est plutôt chargée, et je m'excuse platement pour les lecteurs de A Gold Star Always Shines. Je vous promet que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! Sinon, voila un petit (enfin, assez grand quand même) OS sur... Puckleberry ! Encore une fois, ça se passe après le lycée, mais vu l'histoire, ça aurait été étrange autrement. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Est-ce-que vous comprendrez le fin mot de l'histoire avant Puck ? (Petite précision : je l'ai commencé avant le début de la saison 3. J'ai essayé de le modifier pour que ça colle un maximum, mais c'est possible que certaines choses que j'avait mises initialement ne collent pas... Désolée d'avance :/)

Ah, et, tout ce qui est en italique est le point de vue Puck, donc... Vous savez un peu à quoi vous attendre !

* * *

><p><span>I Can't Lie, You're On My Mind (Stuck Inside My Head)<span>

- Je vous sert un expresso et un muffin au chocolat, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, merci.

La serveuse de l'autre côté du comptoir donna sa commande à Puck, avec en prime un sourire charmeur. Celui-ci le rendit, mais sans vraiment de motivation (_sérieux, il avait passé la soirée dernière à travailler sur un dossier pour la boîte de communication pour laquelle il travaillait au lieux d'aller se bourrer en compagnie de Sam dans un bar que celui-ci venait de découvrir sur la 5ème Avenue, alors il était pas trop d'humeur_), puis alla s'asseoir à la table qui lui était quasiment réservée, au fond du bar. Il commença à manger son muffin tout en relisant une dernière fois le dossier, qu'il devait présenter le matin même devant la direction, et qui pouvait peut-être lui permettre une promotion (_et, non, il était pas du tout stressé. Puck était jamais stressé, surtout pas pour une connerie de ce genre_). Il était tellement absorbé dans la lecture de celui-ci qu'il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans le café en parlant avec animation au téléphone.

En découvrant de qui il s'agissait, il recracha presque son muffin. Parce que ce "quelqu'un" n'était pas n'importe qui ; c'était Rachel Berry, aussi connue au lycée sous divers surnoms tels que "le nain", "le hobbit" ou "Barbra Stridante" (tous étaient l'oeuvre de Santana, et celle-ci n'en était pas peu fière). Elle avançait, vêtue d'un slim en jean, de ballerines et d'un large tee-shirt qui s'accordaient bien mieux que toutes les tenues qu'elle avait pu porter auparavant (mais Puck regrettait l'absence de jupe).

Elle n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'est-à-dire 6 ans plus tôt, lors de la remise des diplômes qui cloturaient leurs années lycées. En effet, s'ils s'étaient quittés en tant qu'amis (ou quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça), ils s'étaient depuis perdus de vue, elle allant à NYADA et ayant déménagé à New-York quasiment dès que les cours s'étaient finis, lui se contentant de l'université de l'Ohio, dans laquelle il avait été accepté sans problèmes malgré les craintes de sa mère.

Il n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle que par l'intermédiaire d'autre gleeks : généralement Finn, avec qui elle avait cassé à la fin du lycée mais qui était toujours son ami, ou Sam, qui lors de leur dernière année était devenu son meilleur ami au même titre que Kurt. Cela pouvait même être Santana, de qui elle était devenue très proche depuis que la Latina avait avoué à tous son homosexualité, et que Rachel et ses parents avaient beaucoup aidés pour surmonter les difficultés qui s'étaient alors présentées (il ne découvrit cela qu'en fin de lycée, cependant). Grâce à eux, il avait appris qu'elle avait eu un parcours exemplaire à NYADA (tout comme Kurt), et que, dès qu'elle avait fini ses années d'études, elle avait trouvé sans trop de difficultés des rôles dans des pièces à Broadway (Santana, quand à elle, prenait un malin plaisir à lui donner la liste de tous les garçons avec qui Rachel était sortie, et à se moquer de lui chaque fois qu'il lui posait des questions sur elle. _Toujours une garce, celle-là._) .

Quand il était arrivé à New-York, quelques semaines auparavant, après avoir décroché le poste auquel il travaillait aujourd'hui, il s'était rendu compte que ce dont Rachel avait toujours rêvé s'était en effet révélé réalisable et réalisé : elle était devenue une actrice qui comptait, et les affiches où elle souriait, reconnaissable entre mille, agrémentaient les rues de New-York. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'elle avait mis sa carrière entre parenthèses pour quelques temps, et ce pour une raison inconnue au grand public (_quoi ? Sa mère lisait tous les articles possibles et imaginables parus sur Rachel_. )

Son attention se reporta sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Rachel venait de raccrocher son portable et se dirigea vers le comptoir, apparement inconsciente des regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle. Elle passa sa commande, et, attendant qu'on la serve, observa le café, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard se tournait vers l'endroit où Puck se trouvait lorsque son attention fut détournée par une petite fille qui lui demanda un autographe, vite suivie par plusieurs autres consommateurs.

Elle les signa, toujours souriante, puis récupéra sa commande et se dirigea vers la sortie. Puck était toujours assis, incapable de bouger ou d'émettre un son, comme paralysé. Il voulait se signaler, l'appeller, n'importe quoi. Mais il en était incapable ; c'était comme si une volonté plus forte que lui l'en empêchait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était impuissant face à son propre corps. Il la regarda donc partir sans un mot, sans savoir s'il aurait de nouveau l'occasion de la revoir.

Cette pensée l'attristait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

**GLEE ! **

Il se passa plusieurs semaines sans que Puck ne revoit Rachel. Il allait pourtant tous les jours au même café, à la même heure, laissant de côté son égo et se comportant comme dans les pires films romantiques que sa soeur l'avait souvent forcé à regarder (_ça lui foutait un peu les boules_), mais rien. Il s'était résigné à ne plus la recroiser quand, un vendredi, il l'aperçut de nouveau, seule, à ce même café. Elle paraissait plus fatiguée que la dernière fois, mais elle avait toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Elle était cette fois-ci vêtue d'une robe légère et de sandales, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Puck.

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise, ayant cette fois-ci la ferme intention de lui dire quelque chose. En se dirigeant vers elle, il put examiner à loisir le visage gracieux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, son corps bronzé et ses longues jambes. Il sourit. _No problem si elle est motivée pour faire plus que discuter._ Il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand il s'arrêta, trop choqué pour réagir face à ce qu'il voyait. Rachel s'était tournée et il pouvait à présent la voir de profil, et aucun doute n'était permis. Elle était enceinte.

RACHEL BERRY était enceinte. RACHEL BERRY était ENCEINTE. RACHEL. BERRY. ETAIT. ENCEINTE.

_Putain._

Sa tête lui semblait prête à imploser, et il supposait que son état extérieur n'était pas beaucoup plus glorieux. Heureusement, Rachel sortit de nouveau sans le remarquer, et il put s'asseoir et réfléchir à loisir sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

Sa première pensée fut qu'elle n'avait donc pas tenu sa résolution de ne pas faire l'amour avant 25 ans (_il allait pas lui reprocher_), puis il s'attarda sur une question beaucoup plus importante : qui était le père ?

Son cerveau passa à la vitesse supérieure, essayant de deviner qui cela pouvait être.

Finn ? Impossible, il était marié avec Quinn depuis un an maintenant, et celle-ci les tuerait à petit feu, lui et Rachel, si elle apprenait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il savait que Finn était totalement effrayé par elle (_y avait de quoi, sérieux_), et que de toute façon lui et Rachel ne ressentaient plus rien l'un envers l'autre. Il raya donc définitivement Finn de sa liste.

Sam ? Là aussi, il rejeta vite cette hypothèse. Sam était devenu un de ses meilleurs amis, vu qu'ils étaient tous deux allés à le même université ; depuis, ils se racontaient tout, de leur journée de travail à leur coup du soir. Il lui aurait donc dit si quelque chose s'était passé entre Rachel et lui, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver vu qu'apparement, le seul baiser qu'ils avaient échangé s'était terminé en crise de fou rire.

Mike ? Possible, mais étrange. Il savait (_merci Satan_) que lui et Rachel avait souvent travaillé ensemble car leurs universités proposaient des stages en commun, et qu'ils étaient depuis restés assez proches, mais de là à avoir un enfant ensemble ? De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Mike avait toujours (beaucoup) de sentiments pour Tina, malgré leur rupture un an et demi auparavant.

Artie ? Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Ce dernier sortait avec une fille de Chicago, où il habitait à présent, et cela semblait être sérieux. De plus, lui et Rachel n'étaient pas très proches.

Il chassa vite l'idée que ce soit Jesse St Craignos (_pitié_). Comme Kurt n'était sûrement pas devenu hétéro, et que, même si elle était arrivée à coucher avec elle (ce dont elle serait tout à fait capable), Santana n'avait sûrement pas pu mettre Rachel enceinte, il se rendit à l'évidence : il ne connaissait pas le père. Comme il n'y avait que fort peu de chance que ce soit un mec d'un soir, il supposa que ce devait être un de ses partenaires de Broadway avec lequel elle avait eu l'histoire d'amour dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Sincèrement, il était vraiment heureux pour elle.

( _Et cette douleur qu'il avait à la poitrine voulait absolument rien dire. _)

**GLEE !**

A la suite de cet événement, Puck évita pendant un petit moment le café. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'éprouvait pas trop d'envie de revoir Rachel enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Cependant, il savait que ces chances de la recroiser étaient très faibles dans la mesure où il avait changé d'horaires à son boulot grâce à sa promotion (_et puis, les muffins lui manquaient vraiment_...), et il reprit donc ses habitudes. Tout se passa très bien pendant environ deux mois, pendant lesquels il ne vit pas l'ombre de la petite brune, jusqu'à un jeudi après-midi d'octobre.

Rachel avait bien sûr grossi depuis la dernière fois que Puck l'avait vu, mais il la trouvait étrangement toujours aussi sexy, même avec ses traits fatigués et ses vêtements plutôt ternes. Elle rentra dans le café et répéta les mêmes mouvements que la fois précédente, à tel point qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'on repassait en boucle le même moment de la vie de Puck.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était accompagnée.

Caché derrière une colonne providentielle, Puck observa le plus discrètement qu'il le pouvait l'homme qui accompagnait Rachel. Il s'habillait de manière plutôt classique quoiqu'un peu voyante et était assez petit. Etrangement, sa tête rappellait quelque chose à Puck, mais il était incapable de la replacer. Il supposa qu'il avait du le voir sur une des affiches d'une comédie musicale (_ou une connerie du genre_) et que sa théorie sur le partenaire de Broadway était sûrement vraie.

Et sincèrement, observer l'autre prendre la main de Rachel et la faire tourner, rire, et le voir toucher son ventre pour sentir les mouvements du bébé ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir. Une sensation étrange, presque oppressante, s'emparait de lui chaque fois que l'inconnu était trop proche de Rachel ou la faisait rire un peu trop fort. Une sensation qu'il n'avait éprouvé que de rares fois dans sa vie : lorsque Quinn avait choisi Finn plutôt que lui pour endosser le rôle de père, par exemple, ou encore la fois où il avait vu Shelby partir de l'hôpital avec Beth dans ses bras. Ou à une époque plus lointaine, mais tout aussi marquante, lorsqu'il avait vu son père ivre frapper sa mère avant de partir sans se retourner.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Il ne devait pas ressentir ça, il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas. Lui, Noah Puckerman, n'allait sûrement pas faire une crise de jalousie pour une fille avec qui il était sorti à peine une semaine au lycée (_et qui lui avait même pas laissé toucher ses seins ! Sérieusement, quoi_) et avec qui il n'avait jamais reparlé depuis 6 ans. Il était pas dans une de ces comédies romantiques (_à la con_), et surtout il n'allait pas refaire l'erreur de vouloir une fille qui n'était pas pour lui. Une fois lui avait suffi.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer des regards noirs à l'inconnu, sous l'air surpris de la serveuse qui lui apportait sa commande, et de se moquer de lui intérieurement. Cela ne voulait strictement rien dire, il le faisait pour quasiment tout le monde, même ses meilleurs amis (_soyons sérieux 5 secondes, qui ne pensait pas que la bouche de Sam était IMMENSE ? Personne_.). Et puis, l'inconnu avait quand même des sourcils très étranges, quasiment plus que l'énorme bouche de Sam. Ce qui lui paraissait très bizarre, dans la mesure où il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être possible.

(_Et parce que franchement, comment Rachel pouvait-elle sortir avec un mec avec des sourcils _**TRIANGULAIRES** ?)

**GLEE !**

Cet après-midi fit prendre à Puck la décision définitive de ne plus revenir dans ce café. Il ne voulait pas revoir Rachel et ressentir ce sentiment étrange, qui le faisait redevenir... Noah, le petit garçon perdu et faible. Ce sentiment qu'il avait toujours eu quand il était près d'elle, depuis le jour où elle l'avait pardonné pour tous les slushies qu'il lui avait lancé.

Il voulait continuer à être Puck, celui qui n'avait peur de rien, qui sortait avec toutes les filles qu'il voulait et surtout qui n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de l'attirance pour elles. Jamais de sentiments. Pendant les 3 mois suivants, il sortit avec une fille différente toutes les semaines, si ce n'était tous les soirs. Il était quasiment redevenu le Puck qu'il était lors du début de ses années lycées, avant de rentrer dans le Glee Club, à tel point que Sam commenca à s'inquiéter pour lui et s'empressa de réunir Finn, Mike et Artie un jour pour le confronter face à son attitude. Puck s'en sortit en se moquant d'eux et de leur vie de fillette (Finn et Artie étaient toujours tous les deux en couple, Mike courait toujours plus ou moins après Tina et Sam était tombé amoureux d'une de ses collègues), puis mit fin à la conversation en les emmenant tous dans un bar qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il résista à l'envie de leur demander si l'un d'eux savait quelque chose sur la situation de Rachel, et continua après cette réunion à courir après les filles. Il était presque arrivé à son but, oublier Rachel, quand il la recroisa une nouvelle fois.

Il faisait son jogging dans Central Park quand il l'apercut, arrivant vers lui, accompagnée cette fois de deux hommes. Il eut juste le temps de sortir du chemin et de se cacher derrière un arbre avant qu'elle ou un de ses accompagnateurs ne le voient. Il se sentait idiot de se comporter ainsi, mais il était condamné à rester derrière cet arbre car Rachel et les deux autres s'étaient assis sur un banc tout proche et il était impossible pour lui de continuer son chemin sans que l'un d'eux ne le voit.

Puck s'assit donc derrière l'arbre, et, prenant son mal en patience, entreprit de regarder les alentours et surtout de repérer des filles intéressantes. Mais quelque chose le faisait toujours poser son regard sur Rachel et les deux hommes, malgré son désir de les ignorer complètement.

Il avait reconnu l'inconnu qu'il avait vu la dernière fois au café. L'autre homme n'était que Kurt Hummel, qui, contrairement à Rachel, n'avait pas changé de style vestimentaire depuis le lycée et arborait toujours avec fierté des tenues flamboyantes que n'auraient pas dédaigné un styliste. Il paraissait très excité et parlait avec animation avec Rachel et le deuxième homme, tout en posant parfois sa tête sur le ventre de Rachel.

Puck étant trop loin pour écouter leur conversation, et il se contenta de les observer. Tous avaient l'air heureux, même si Rachel avait les traits tirés, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette vision de bonheur lui donnait la nausée. Mais le pire fut quand, lorsqu'ils se levèrent, l'inconnu passa son bras autour des épaules de Rachel et l'embrassant en riant sur la joue, pendant que Kurt les regardait d'un air amusé.

Ce simple geste fit revenir à la surface tout ce que Puck avait tenté d'effacer depuis les derniers mois, et le sentiment impitoyable, qui tenait à la fois de la jalousie, de la colère et de la tristesse, s'empara de lui tout entier. Il tenta tant bien que mal de lutter contre cette impression, mais rien à

faire. La douleur dans ses entrailles était bien réelle, et il se doutait qu'elle n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il avait mangé la veille.

Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait toujours dans les cas de crises : il appella Santana.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais Santana était celle qui le comprenait le mieux, mieux que Finn ou que Sam. Il supposait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient presque la même personne, à la seule différence qu'elle était une femme et lui un homme. En effet, ils étaient tous les deux cyniques voire même parfois mauvais, n'accordaient généralement pas grand intérêt aux lois et aux règlements, et surtout ne permettaient à personne ou presque de deviner leurs vrais sentiments.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps ; elle répondit presque instantanément.

- Ouais ?

- San, c'est Puck.

- Oh. Salut, Puckerman. Qu'est ce que... Oh non, me dis pas que je dois encore payer ta caution.

- Non, ça a rien à voir . Je... Je voulais juste parler un peu.

- Putain, ça doit être sérieux alors... Attends deux secondes, je met le DVD de Némo à Milly et tu pourras me raconter quelle merde t'es encore arrivée.

Puck attendit quelques secondes, entendant des bribes de conversations que Santana avait avec Milly, la petite fille qu'elle et Brittany avaient adoptée voila un an, avant que la Latina ne reprenne le combiné et lui lance :

- Vas y, c'est bon. Britt rentre pas avant une heure du boulot et Mil aime autant Némo qu'Hummel ses chaussures Dior, alors t'as de la marge pour me raconter tous tes malheurs.

Comme à son habitude, il sourit en secouant la tête aux manières inchangées de la Latina, qui pouvait parfois se montrer plus vulgaire que lui. Puis il soupira et lança :

- C'est juste... Je me sens comme une merde ces temps-ci.

Santana resta quelques instants silencieuse, puis répondit :

- Ca a quelque chose à voir avec Evans qui m'a appelé pour me dire de venir te voir parce que tu déconnais sévère ?

- Il t'a appelé, toi aussi ? demanda Puck, surpris.

- Ouais, mais je lui ai dit que t'étais un grand garçon et que tu pouvais te démerder seul. Et je remarque que t'as pas répondu à ma question, donc je suppose que y a un rapport. Et que je me suis trompée en disant que tu pouvais régler tes problèmes seul, ce qui veut dire que c'est plus grave que je le pensais.

Le silence se réinstalla sur la ligne, laissant le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il envisagea pendant quelques secondes de raccrocher et de laisser tomber l'affaire, mais il savait qu'en faisant cela il s'exposerait à la folie furieuse de la Latina (_et sincèrement, il ne le souhaitait à personne, même pas à Jacob Ben-Israel)_, et que par ailleurs il continuerait de vivre avec ce poids pendant une durée indéterminée, redoutant une rencontre probable avec Rachel. Il prit donc sur soi et prononça avec difficulté :

- Y a... Y a cette fille, tu vois... Je la connais bien, enfin, je crois que je la connais bien, parce que ça fait genre super longtemps que j'ai pas parlé avec elle, enfin bref, tu comprends. Et... Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois que je la vois, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, San, mais j'ose même pas l'aborder, merde ! Je me comporte comme un con dès que je l'aperçois, pire que Finn quand il a demandé à Quinn de sortir avec lui en troisième et qu'il arrivait même pas à aligner trois mots. Et puis j'ai cette putain de douleur à l'estomac à chaque fois, comme si j'avais mangé des tacos périmés, et je... (Puck se stoppa, se rendant compte qu'il parlait pour ne rien dire, et ajouta, dans un murmure :) Putain, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive, San.

Puck attendit la réponse de son amie, presque inquiet quand à sa réaction. Elle rit doucement et lança simplement :

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, Puck. Ou alors t'es plus con que je ne le pensais.

Puck laissa aller sa tête contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Santana avait raison. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait, il n'osait simplement se l'avouer.

- Je l'aime, c'est ça ? Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille avec qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis plus de 6 ans, comme un de ces pauvres mecs dans un film à l'eau de rose à la con ?

- Ouais. La douleur, le fait de se comporter comme un retardé chaque fois que tu la vois... C'est ce qui m'arrivait avec Brittany. Je savais que je l'aimais, mais j'étais qu'une pauvre conne qui était trop effrayée d'affronter ses propres sentiments, dit amèrement Santana. Au moins, toi, t'y arrives.

- T'y es aussi arrivée, San. Et c'était encore plus dur pour toi... Tu savais ce que Kurt avait dû endurer, et puis... Y avait tes parents, ajouta plus doucement Puck, sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet encore sensible.

- Ouais... T'as probablement raison. (Santana soupira, puis lança avec un peu plus d'entrain :) Et cette mystérieuse fille qui fait tourner la tête du Puckerone, je la connais ?

- Ou... Oui, répondit-il maladroitement.

- Et alors ? T'attends quoi pour me dire qui c'est ? Sérieux, c'est à se demander si t'es pas vraiment un attardé.

Puck inspira profondément avant de lâcher à toute vitesse :

- C'est Rachel.

- Rachel ? Comme dans Rachel Berry, la naine folle obsédée par Broadway et accessoirement une de mes meilleures amies ?

- Oui.

- Hum... Je peux pas dire que je suis vraiment surprise. (Elle prit un ton plus moqueur pour ajouter :) Parce qu'on peut pas vraiment dire que tu **viens **de tomber amoureux d'elle, Puckerman.

- Qu... QUOI ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries, Satan ?

- Oh, S'IL TE PLAÎT. Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué comment tu la regardais au lycée ? Sérieux, j'avais l'impression que t'allais lui sauter dessus et lui rouler une pelle n'importe quand. Pas qu'elle soit vraiment contre, d'ailleurs. Mais non, soit monsieur avait trop peur qu'elle soit encore amoureuse de Finn ou une autre connerie du genre pour se bouger le cul, soit t'étais en train de déconner avec Quinn… Ou Shelby. Sérieusement, Puckerman, Shelby ? Sortir avec la mère pour oublier la fille ? Encore plus pathétique que Karofsky essayant de faire croire qu'il est hétéro alors qu'il est plus gay que Neil Patrick Harris.

- Tu... Tu raconte que de la merde, S.

- Si tu veux, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Enfin bref, quand est-ce que tu te comportes comme un vrai mec et tu l'invites à sortir avec toi, maintenant que t'as réussi à comprendre que t'étais complètement à fond sur ses habitudes de grand-mère et sa taille de gamine de 6 ans ?

Puck répondit en hésitant, surpris de la réponse de la Latina :

- Euh... San, est-ce que tu as vu Rachel depuis les quatre derniers mois ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- T'as dû quand même te rendre compte que y avait un léger problème, non ?

- Tu... Tu me fais quoi comme trip, là, Puckerman ?

- Merde, San ! Elle est enceinte de je sais pas combien de mois et elle sort avec ce mec aux sourcils triangulaires ! Je sais que je suis un connard pratiquement les trois quarts du temps, mais j'en suis pas arrivé à là, quand même !

Puck termina sa tirade en criant, attirant quelques regards interrogateurs vers lui. Il leur répondit avec un air noir, et attendit la réaction de Santana en essayant de se calmer. Réaction qui ne fut pas tout à fait celle qu'il attendait.

Car après quelques instants de silence, Santana éclata de rire. D'un vrai rire, qui traduisait sans problème son hilarité, et qui était aussi discret que le bruit d'un troupeau d'éléphant lancé à grande vitesse dans le Grand Canyon. Incapable de se calmer durant au moins cinq minutes, elle continua de rire comme une folle alors que Puck lui lançait des "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" sur un ton défensif. Quand elle réussit enfin à cesser de rire, elle lui lança d'un ton moqueur :

- Meeerci, Puckerman. Je m'étais pas marrée autant depuis la fois où on a été manger au resto chinois avec Tina et Mike et que la serveuse a commencé à leur lancer du chien bouilli à la figure en gueulant. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais c'était une putain de soirée, je te jure.

- J'en ai rien à faire, San. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu... (Puck eut une soudaine illumination et dit d'un ton inquiet :) Non, me dis pas qu'elle doit jouer un meuf enceinte dans une de ses pièces et qu'elle fait genre qu'elle l'est aussi pour se mettre dans la peau du personnage ou une connerie "berryenne" du genre !

- Elle serait tout à fait capable, mais c'est pas ça, répondit Santana, toujours sur le même ton.

- Alors, pourquoi ?...

- T'as qu'à lui demander la prochaine fois que tu la vois. (Avant que Puck ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :) Et tu commence à te faire vieux, Puckerman ! Tu devrais penser à aller voir le médecin pour qu'il vérifie que t'as pas Alzheimer !

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha. Si elle ne l'avait pas tellement éclairé sur la situation, elle lui avait au moins quelque peu remonté le moral.

( _Elle lui avait aussi prouvé que certaines choses ne changaient pas, comme le fait que Santana Lopez était une vraie garce quand elle le voulait. C'est à dire 99% du temps. _)

**GLEE !**

Puck ne pensait plus à sa conversation avec Santana depuis quelques jours (_Sauf de temps en temps. Quand il faisait la cuisine, par exmple. Ou quand il marchait dans la rue. Quand il mangeait. Quand il travaillait. Sinon, il y pensait vraiment jamais_), quand il se rendit compte, un jour qu'il pleuvait des cordes et qu'il s'était réfugié dans le renfoncement d'une porte pour éviter d'arriver trempé chez lui, de la situation dans laquelle il était.

Noah Puckerman, homme à femmes et dieu du sexe autoproclamé, était tombé amoureux d'une fille avec qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis 6 ans, qui était enceinte d'environ 8 mois et demi et qui avait probablement oublié jusqu'à son existence.

_Il était dans la merde. Vraiment dans la merde._

Il aurait dû s'en douter, dès qu'il l'avait revue, que ça se finirait comme ça.

Depuis le début, depuis qu'il la connaissait, c'était toujours la même chose. C'était la seule personne qui le faisait se sentir Noah quand il ne voulait être rien d'autre que Puck. La seule pour qui il avait choisi d'être un loser alors qu'il pouvait être un gagnant, sans regrets. La seule qui croyait en lui, quand personne d'autre, pas même lui-même, ne pensait qu'il réussirait. _Putain, c'était la seule fille qui faisait de sa vie une comédie romantique à la con alors que ç'aurait dû être le meilleur porno jamais tourné_ _!_

Et le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de se comporter d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer quelques années plus tôt. _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait –_

- Noah ?

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il pensa tout d'abord que son esprit lui jouait des tours que la voix inimitable n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Mais quand il baissa les yeux, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien Rachel Berry qui était en face de lui, complètement mouillée, un air d'extrême surprise accroché sur le visage, et un ventre totalement disproportionné par rapport au reste de son corps.

Il déglutit maladroitement, et du ton le plus normal qu'il put, il lança :

- Rachel ?

Sa voix était bien trop aigüe à son goût, mais la petite brune ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, et sautillant presque sur place, elle lança :

- Mon Dieu, Noah ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Presque… Presque 7 ans, je crois ? Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à New-York ? Est-ce-que tu habites ici ? Oh mon dieu, si tu habites à New York, je vais tuer Santana ! Elle m'avait promis de me dire si tu déménageais de Seattle, et je suis sure que… (Elle se stoppa soudainement, puis ajouta, d'une voix un peu essoufflée, tout en rougissant légèrement :) Oh, je suis désolée, je me suis emportée. Tu me connais, j'ai un peu tendance à être surexcitée… Mais parle moi de toi, finit-elle, toujours resplendissante.

Puck déglutit une nouvelle fois, et, incapable de soutenir le regard de Rachel, regarda le trottoir, qui lui avait rarement paru aussi intéressant. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, et ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il répondit, toujours en évitant le regard de la jeune femme :

- Ouais, j'habite à New-York, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Je… J'ai déménagé parce que ma boite m'offrait un proposition de job intéressante et –

Puck s'arrêta net Rachel venait en effet de poser sa main sur son avant-bras. Ce simple contact le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il leva alors les yeux vers Rachel, incapable de s'en empêcher. Celle-ci arborait désormais un air soucieux, et ses grands yeux marrons scrutaient avec inquiétude son visage.

- Noah ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Et là, tout partit en vrille.

Il ne savait dire si c'était l'air qu'elle arborait à ce moment là, sa voix douce, sa main sur son bras toujours est-il qu'il perdit à ce moment tout son calme. Il se recula de plusieurs pas et lança :

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? QU'EST CE QUI VA PAS ? C'est un blague, j'espère ? Une PUTAIN de blague ?

Il était conscient d'avoir l'air fou, mais malgré tout, il continua de crier, les yeux exhorbités :

- Tu veux savoir ce qui va pas ? Super ! J'aimerais aussi savoir ce qui va pas chez moi, parce que, merde, ça fait six mois que je pense qu'à toi ! Chaque soir, je me demande ce que tu fais, chaque matin, je me réveilles en me demandant où t'es…

(_Il était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait sûrement venir d'avoir un dédoublement de personnalité ou une connerie comme ça par ce que, merde, Noah Puckerman ne gueulait pas sur une fille en pleine rue comme s'il était totalement dérangé pour lui dire qu'il arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis 6 mois._)

- Noah, je…

- TOUTE la journée, putain ! Pas une seule seconde je suis tranquille. Y en a que pour toi, ta bouche, tes jambes, ta poitrine… Tes cheveux ! Merde, j'en suis même rendu à penser à tes cheveux et me demander s'ils sont toujours aussi doux qu'au lycée ! Tout ça depuis que je t'ai croisée dans un café. J'ai même pas OSÉ te parler, tu te rends compte ? Noah Puckerman est resté assis sur sa chaise comme un lâche parce qu'il osait pas aborder une fille !

- Je ne…

- Et bien sûr, vu que je m'appelle Noah Puckerman et que la vie est toujours une garce avec moi, j'ai compris après que t'étais enceinte ! Comme si la situation avec Quinn m'avait pas suffit au lycée, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi – ouais, AMOUREUX, tu te rends compte ? – alors que tu vas bientôt avoir un enfant avec l'autre mec aux sourcils triangulaires !

- Sourcils triangulaires ? Qu… commença Rachel, un air d'incompréhension se peignant sur le visage.

- Et mademoiselle – ou sûrement madame, parce que je suis sûr que Rachel Berry a pas d'enfants sans s'être mariée – madame arrive comme une fleur, me demandant ce qui va pas !

- Noah…

- Je vais te dire ce qui va pas ! TOUT ! J'en ai marre de tomber amoureux de meufs enceintes qui en ont rien à battre de moi ! Je –

- NOAH PUCKERMAN ! hurla Rachel, le coupant net.

Puck arrêta brutalement de parler, surpris par l'air qu'arborait désormais Rachel. Elle s'avança vers lui, et commença à crier à son tour :

- Est-ce-que tu es STUPIDE ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es sûr de bien me connaître ? Parce que si c'était le cas, tu saurais que si je m'étais mariée, l'Amérique ENTIÈRE serait au courant ! Et ce serait la même chose si mon mari – qui n'existe absolument pas, je tiens à le préciser – et moi attendions un enfant !

Puck baissa la tête d'un air penaud elle avait raison. Rachel n'aurait jamais perdu l'occasion d'afficher son bonheur à la vue de tous, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de ceux qui l'avait maltraitée au lycée. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

- Alors t'es pas enceinte ? J'ai juste une putain d'illusion d'optique, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

- Noah, est ce qu'il t'est venu à l'esprit de DEMANDER à quelqu'un ce qui se passait ?

- J'ai demandé à San, mais elle m'a envoyé chier, alors désolé de ne pas être au courant !

Rachel murmura un léger « Oh », l'information l'ayant visiblement calmée. Elle tortilla ses mains, et, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme, elle dit :

- Ce n'est pas réellement de mon enfant que je suis enceinte, Noah. Je suis simplement mère porteuse pour Kurt et Blaine Anderson, le « mec aux sourcils triangulaires », comme tu l'as si poétiquement appelé, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire. Tu ne te rappelles pas de lui ? On l'avait pourtant vu plusieurs fois lors de notre première, et encore plus lors de la dernière année du lycée.

- Qu… Je… Mère porteuse ? bafouilla Puck, encore sous le choc.

- Oui. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, vu mes propres problèmes avec ma m… Shelby, se rattrappa-t-elle. Mais je me suis dit que de cette manière, si l'enfant de Kurt et Blaine veut savoir… Savoir d'où il vient, cela sera bien plus simple que pour moi. De plus, il est quasiment certain d'être un chanteur hors pair, ajouta-t-elle, son visage s'illuminant soudainement, vu les gènes exceptionnels dont il a hérité de ses pères… Et de moi, bien sûr.

Puck ne répliqua rien, toujours en train d'enregistrer les informations que Rachel venait de lui apprendre. Il se rappelait désormais de Blaine Anderson (_c'était le mec qui faisait la même taille que Rachel et qui se mettait au moins autant de gel que Mr Schue_), et tout prit un sens.

Il réalisa aussitôt après la situation dans laquelle il était. Il venait d'avouer à Rachel qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et ce pas forcément de la manière la plus distinguée possible… Mais surtout, il risquait d'avoir quelques problèmes pour lui faire croire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Il se gratta la tête, et mal à l'aise, gromella :

- Ecoute, Rachel, à propos de ce que je viens de te dire…

- Oui ? dit-elle, relevant la tête (_et merde, est-ce que c'était de l'amusement qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ?_).

- Je suis… Je suis désolé, OK ? Je ne… Enfin si, je t'ai dit exactement ce que je pensais. Mais tu dois sûrement avoir un copain et de toute façon je… OK, je parle pour rien dire là, marmonna-t-il, gêné. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux pas que les choses soient bizarres entre nous, et je t'en voudrais pas si tu me fous un rateau, et maintenant je vais partir parce que je sens que je ne raconte que de la merde, termina-t-il dans la confusion.

Il adressa à Rachel un vague signe de tête, se tourna puis partit, à présent peu préoccupé par la pluie qui ruisselait sur ces épaules. Il avait à peine fait quelque pas qu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Il se retourna, pour être face à face avec le visage rayonnant de Rachel.

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé te répondre, Noah. Et on raconte que je suis dramatique, lança –t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un dîner dans un restaurant demain soir ?

- Dîner… Tu veux dire, dîner, comme dans rendez-vous ?

- A ton avis ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Puck la regarda, bouche bée elle lui lança un regard moqueur. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta :

- Evidemment, si tu trouves que –

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Puck fondaient déjà sur les siennes. Elle ne mis pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser, ses lèvres s'ouvrants comme pour donner la permission à Puck d'approfondir le baiser. Les mains de la petite brune aggripèrent la nuque du jeune homme, et le baiser se fit plus passionné .

(_Puck se rappelait que Rachel embrassait particulièrement bien, mais il ne s'attendait pas à CA. Ca dépassait de LOIN ses espérances_.)

Puck ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient, quand Rachel le repoussa soudainement. Voyant qu'elle avait les yeux écarquillés, il lui dit :

- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu…

- Noah !

- Oh, je sais, tu veux peut-être qu'on passe à mon appartement ? On sera plus au calme. Il est pas très loin, en plus.

- Non, Noah, je…

Elle leva le regard vers lui, et d'un ton tremblant, elle lui dit :

- Je crois que je perds les eaux.

**GLEE !**

Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passa ensuite tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'une demi-heure après seulement, il était pour la seconde fois de sa vie dans une salle d'accouchement. Mais cette fois, c'était Rachel qui lui broyait la main, tandis que Kurt et Blaine, de l'autre côté du lit, lançaient à la jeune diva des encouragements (_il était quasiment sûr qu'Hummel avait même commencé à chanter à un moment_). Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam et Mike arrivèrent quand à eux peu de temps après (_et Puck était __**certain**__ d'avoir vu la Latina pleurer lorqu'elle prit le petit Toronto James Hummel-Anderson dans ses bras._)

Bref, il ne passa pas sa fin d'après-midi exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

(_Mais, putain, la manière dont il passa le reste de sa vie au côté de Rachel Berry-Puckerman et, plus tard, de Caroline et David Berry-Puckerman en valait bien le coup._)

_Et, sans déconner, le baiser que Rachel et lui avait échangé ce jour là ?_

_C'était même pas un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait._)

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> : Alors alors ? Est-ce-que vous aviez deviné ce qui se passait vraiment ? (Et surtout, est-ce que vous aviez compris que l'homme aux sourcils triangulaires était Blaine ? :P)

Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, Blaine n'a pas été transféré à McKinley dans mon histoire (ça aurait été un peu plus dur de faire en sorte que Puck l'ait oublié haha). Et je sais que généralement les mères porteuses sont plus âgées et ont déjà eu un enfant, mais là encore ça ne collait pas pour mon histoire (et Shelby ne remplit pas non plus ces deux critères, vous me direz.)

Enfin bref, hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :D


End file.
